


Special Tutoring

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Play, Awkward Sex, Bio-Engineered Dildo, F/F, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Teacher/Student Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Clara and the Doctor engage in some good, old fashioned role play. It doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Kudos: 20





	Special Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 8! Role play! I decided to go _super_ self indulgent for this one, I hope you enjoy! It makes no sense in canon, but fuck if it ain't hot.

"Y'know," the Doctor said, "this wasn't the kind of thing I imagined you being into." 

"Why not?" Clara carefully fiddled with her hair, trying to get her plaits right in the mirror. 

"It feels a bit too... close to home, wouldn't it?" She looked Clara over with a critical expression. "Do you go that young?"

"Don't put it like that," Clara said, wrinkling her nose. "You make me sound like some kind of creep."

"Sorry," the Doctor said, but she didn't look it. Then again, she almost never did. 

"I teach older kids though, yeah," said Clara, and she carefully adjusted the pinafore.

"You should add ribbons," the Doctor said. "For the look of the thing."

"I'm supposed to be a primary school student," Clara reminded the Doctor, and she grinned. "Are we doing this for my benefit, or for yours?"

"Primary school students wear ribbons in their hair," the Doctor said, and she was holding out a pair of green ribbons. "It'll add to the look."

Clara took them, giving the Doctor a sidelong look, but she tied the ribbons to the ends of her plaits. "You didn't answer my question," she pointed out. 

"It's for both of us, isn't it?" The Doctor shot Clara an imploring look. "That's how these things work. They're for both of us."

Clara couldn't really argue with that, as she carefully tied bows on the ends of her plaits. "How do I look?" She did a little twirl, and the skirt of the pinafore rose up. 

"Adorable," the Doctor said earnestly. "And it really doesn't bother you? As a teacher, I mean. Because I couldn't role play being a sexy adventurer through space and time, it'd be a little bit too close to real life. I'd think doing the sexy schoolgirl thing might be a little too much like your day to day life." 

"Okay, first," Clara said, giving the Doctor a Look, "the 'sexy schoolgirl' thing is _not_ a part of my day to day life, because _actual_ teenagers are gross and sweaty and also children, which takes away _any_ -"

"I wasn't trying to imply that you'd be interested in teenagers," the Doctor said hastily. "More that the trappings -"

"These are _not_ the trappings," Clara said firmly. "And anyway, when I'm doing it, _I'm_ not the student. I'm the teacher. And it is different." 

"Right," the Doctor said, and she held both hands out in a placating manner. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's a new one." said Clara, and she grinned. "You didn't used to say sorry so easily."

"I got better," the Doctor said. "I've become a new person. More of a new person than I usually am, either." She smiled at Clara, clearly trying to be ingratiating. 

Clara snorted, but she was starting to grin. "In some ways," she agreed, and she tapped the Doctor on the nose. "Now shoo. I need to finish getting ready." 

"Is it bad luck for me to see you?" The Doctor put her hands in her pockets, rocked on her heels.

"No, that's weddings," Clara said. "This isn't a wedding. It's a weird kinky thing." 

"Are there special rules for that, then?" 

"Only the rules that we make," Clara said, and she made another shooing gesture. "And I'm making the rule that you go away now."

"Getting into character," the Doctor said brightly. "Very good!" She spun on her heel, and she was out the door, her coat flapping behind her like the tail of a comet. 

-*-

Of course the TARDIS had a replica classroom. Of _course_ it did. The damn thing was probably finding this hilarious, watching her all done up like this. There were about twelve desks, and Clara had chosen the second one from the back, in the middle row. 

But then again, she'd been the one to bring it up, so really, was she able to complain? She fiddled with the end of one plait, and she watched the clock over the door, jiggling her leg. There was a banner over the top of the room, like the ones from her childhood classrooms, but the writing was in that loopy, circular script that was around the TARDIS. 

It was all in bright colors and thick fonts (she assumed, at least), and it added to the feeling of... well, being a school kid. She remembered squinting at the alphabet written in cursive on the posters in her primary school days, trying to discern the secrets they contained. They weren't even teaching cursive in the schools these days, which really made all of that fuss about it seem that much more pointless, didn't it?

The door opened, and Clara looked up expectantly. There was the Doctor, in... a suit. A brown pinstripe suit, with a tie. She'd slicked her hair back, and she was walking with something that might almost be read like a swagger. 

"Hello! Are you ready for your tutoring session?" The Doctor smiled, wide and sunny. 

“Ooh, professor,” Clara said, and she put on her widest smile.

“Don’t call me that,” the Doctor said, wrinkling her nose. “Just call me Doctor!”

‘Doctor what?” Clara said, resting her elbows on the desk and leaning forward. The pinafore was a little too high cut to show off anything. Was this the sort of situation to flash cleavage? She hadn’t ever done a sexy role play this _elaborate_ before. 

“Just the Doctor,” said the Doctor, and she sat on the edge of the desk. “Your parents said that you’re having some problems with maths?”

“A bit, yeah,” said Clara, and she looked up at the Doctor through her eyelashes. “Are you gonna help me get better, Doctor?”

“Definitely,” the Doctor said. “Can’t have you failing your A-levels, after all!” 

“Am I supposed to be in primary school? Primary school doesn’t do A-levels,” said Clara. She probably should have let it go, but… well. It would have been like a stone in her shoe. Small and irritating, and likely to make her cranky later. 

“Is it?” The Doctor’s nose scrunched up. “I always get all that mixed up,” she confessed. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to be a primary school student,” Clara pointed out. “Shouldn’t you be able to keep all of that straight?” 

“I just thought you’d look cute in a pinafore,” the Doctor said, “Nothing wrong with the regular school uniforms, don’t get me wrong, but… well…” She shrugged, looked sheepish. 

“My mum said I needed _special_ tutoring,” Clara said, because she’d been fantasizing about this far too long to let it fall by the wayside of their mutual nitpicking tendencies. 

“Well,” the Doctor said, “you’re in luck, because I’m a very special tutor!” She beamed, clearly pleased with herself, and Clara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Oh, Doctor._

“I’d do anything to get a better grade, Doctor,” Clara said, and she fluttered her eyelashes. _Wait, is she supposed to be a tutor? If she’s supposed to be my tutor, would she be responsible for my grade?_ She shook her head to clear it, and her plaits tapped against her shoulders. _Focus, Clara._

“Well,” the Doctor said, and she stood up a little straight, “I’ve got just the thing for that.” She was reaching for the pocket of her jacket, and Clara wondered what it was going to be. _Dildo? VIbrator? Maybe that weird little thing we saw on Ewaral?_

And then she took out a sheet of paper. 

Clara blinked. “What is that?”

“A worksheet,” the Doctor said. “Can’t get your grade up without doing any work, can you?” She dug around in one pocket, and came back with a pencil, which she handed over. “Seems you forgot yours.”

Clara looked down at the paper, up at the Doctor, down at the paper, up at the Doctor. “Is there… is there anything _else_ I could do, to get a better grade?” More eyelash fluttering. 

“Nope,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “Get to work, I’ll grade it when you’re done!” And then she was going to sit at the desk at the head of the room, and Clara was sitting at the desk, staring down at the paper in front of her. 

It was covered in what looked like quadratic equations, with more of that looping, circular writing. She couldn’t tell what she was looking at, except that it was math of a higher order than anything she’d ever studied. 

_And here I thought we’d get to do a ‘teehee show us more of this sex ed’ type thing_ , Clara thought, as the old terror built up in the back of her throat. She was supposed to be having sexy fun, not revisiting one of her duller nightmares. 

“Doctor,” Clara said, and the Doctor looked up from… whatever it was that she had been doing. 

“Something the matter?” The Doctor’s tone was entirely too pleasant. 

“This… isn’t what I need help with,” Clara said, indicating the paper in front of her. “I haven’t studied this.” 

“Well, that seems like a mistake on your part,” said the Doctor, serene. She’d put her feet up, and was leaning back in her seat. 

“You are a _horrible_ teacher,” Clara said in a burst. 

“I’m an excellent teacher,” the Doctor protested.

“You’re giving me special… space math,” Clara protested. “I don’t speak whatever language this is!”

The Doctor stood up, came around the desk. She leaned over, and she frowned down at the paper. “No, see, that’s perfectly reasonable. Primary school maths. Just like your mum said you needed help with.”

“Is there some _other_ way I can get my grade up?” Clara made a big show of licking her licks, looking the Doctor up and down. 

“You can’t expect to pass your exams, if you’re having so much trouble with simple problems,” the Doctor said. Her tone was still so damn _earnest_.

There was a possibility that she had lost the plot. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

_Oh my god_ , Clara didn’t say. Instead, she slid off of the chair, onto her knees. “Doctor,” Clara said, “I’ll do _anything_ to get my grade up.” 

“Oh,” the Doctor said, and she cleared her throat. She was blushing now, and oh, but this body certainly knew how to blush. It went all the way to the start of her hairline, and her lips seemed to get paler, as she nibbled on the lower one. “Well. If… if you’re offering.”

“You won’t tell, will you, Doctor?” Clara nuzzled into the Doctor’s thigh, and there was something thick and hard against her cheek. _Hm. Wonder which one is this. Not the blue one, that one has the weird knobbly bit…_

“If you’re a very good girl,” said the Doctor, and her tone was breathless. “If you’re a very good girl,” she repeated, “and don’t tell anyone…” She liked her lips. “D’you know what that is, sweetheart?”

_Oh, that’s the road we’re going down._ “What is it, Doctor?” She batted her eyes again, and wow, this was turning into a habit. She was all doe eyes and plaits, and it was nice to know that it was having an impact on the Doctor. It would have been even better if she’d been able to flash some cleavage, but… well, you couldn’t have everything. 

“Something very special, for good girls like you,” the Doctor said, and then she paused, and held a hand out to Clara. “This’ll be easier if I can sit on my desk,” she said.

Clara stood up, and she groaned a bit. Her knees were sore from the lino, because of course they were. 

She watched the Doctor hop up onto the desk, and then her hand was being taken, pressed against the curve of the strap on. It was warm against her, and... hm. Bio-engineered dildo, maybe? 

“D’you know what this is, Clara?” The Doctor’s hand covered Clara’s, made it move up and down through the thin brown fabric. “No you don’t,” she added, before Clara had a chance to finish. “You’re too little, but that’s okay.”

“I’m not little,” Clara said, almost instinctively.

“Of course you are,” the Doctor said, and she used Clara’s hand to keep stroking herself. “That’s… that’s something very special, but you can’t tell your mummy and daddy. Can you be a good girl for me and remember that?” 

_Doctor, you pervert,_ Clara thought, and she bit her lip to keep from grinning too hard. “It’s so big,” she said, playing it up a little bit. She liked seeing the Doctor squirm, and oh, that was a lot of squirming. “So big,” Clara repeated. 

“It’s because of you, sweetheart,” the Doctor said, and she reached out, twirling one plait around her finger, gently. She tugged gently at the ribbon. “You’re such a cute little thing, in your little pinafore,” the Doctor added. “And that… that thing, that’s all for you, d’you want to give it a kiss?”

“A kiss,” Clara echoed, and she was trying so hard not to giggle. She was turned on, her thighs sticky with arousal, her nipples hard and her heart beating loudly in her ears. But it was all… it was still so _silly_. 

“Let me just…” The Doctor leaned back, and there was a moment of awkwardness, as she unzipped and unbuttoned. She drew the strap on out, and _oh_ , that was a new one.

“It’s so… bright,” Clara said, staring. It pulsed with the Doctor’s familiar double pulse, the way the Doctor’s cock used to pulse. 

“D’you like it?” The Doctor looked down. “Latest model. Thought I’d surprise you with it.” 

“It’s… rainbow,” Clara said, and she put on a higher, cuter voice. “Are they all like that, Doctor?”

“No,” the Doctor said. “No, they’re not. But doesn’t it look like it tastes nice? Don’t you wanna be a good girl and try?”

Clara bent forward, awkwardly. At least she didn't need to get on her knees for this. She lapped at the very tip of it, and and found it sticky. Sticky, and pretty much tasteless. She opened her mouth a little wider, and took more of it down, and the Doctor moaned. 

“Oh, such a good girl,” the Doctor crooned. Her hand went to the back of Clara’s head, and Clara took it deeper into her mouth. Her nose was pressing into the Doctor’s belly, and this was honestly uncomfortable for her neck, but the cock in her mouth was heavy and hot. She sucked, and the Doctor moaned, a little louder, her hips rolling forward. More cock down her throat, and she groaned around it. 

There was a pause, and then the Doctor tugged Clara back up. “While you are a very good girl,” she said to Clara, “that is not very comfortable for either of us. So.” She stood up, and then she indicated the deks. “Bend over.” 

“What are you gonna do, Doctor?” Clara asked, drawing it out. She pressed her thighs together, and the arousal spiked again, a little hotter this time. Whatever that itch in the back of her head had been, this was scratching it. 

“You want a better grade, don’t you?” The Doctor guided Clara to bend over the desk. 

“Doctor,” Clara said in a mock whisper, “if you do that, you’ll see my knickers.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Clara,” the Doctor said, distracted. She pushed the skirt of Clara’s pinafore up, and then she took a handful of Clara’s ass.

“Mummy and Daddy said I shouldn’t let _anyone_ see my knickers,” Clara said, and _okay_ , maybe she was playing it up a bit, but what was the point of weird kinky role play, if not to play it up to the hilt? 

“I’m not just anyone, am I?” The Doctor’s thumbs slid under the waistband of Clara’s knickers, and then they were being pushed down her legs. “I’m going to give you a better grade, aren’t I?” 

The Doctor fitted herself between Clara’s thighs, and something blunt and hot was nudging at the entrance of Clara’s cunt. There were cooler hands on her hips, and then they were moving lower, thumbs holding her labia open.

“Doctor, it feels so big,” Clara simpered, and she was horny enough that she wasn’t paying any attention to how _stupid_ she sounded, just that the Doctor was pushing into her.

“Oh, that’s a good ‘un,” the Doctor grunted, and Clara snickered. “Oi! What’s so funny!”

“Nothing,” Clara said, and she hissed through her teeth as the Doctor withdrew, then pushed back in, a quick slam of her hips. “But I feel like, if we’re… role playing the taking of my innocence, you should… not be commenting on the… the…” She lost her train of thought, as the Doctor’s hips circled, and the Doctor’s hand came down the front of her knickers. There were fingers on her clit, and she was arching her back into it. 

“It’s a good toy, all the nerves connectin’ to mine,’ the Doctor repeated, and her hips were _slamming_. “You’re a good girl,” she added, and she was rubbing Clara’s clit now, clumsy time with her thrusting. “A good toy for a good girl. Such a good girl. You’ll get such a good grade for this, such a good girl, just don’t tell your mummy and daddy, it’ll be our little secret, that’s a good girl…”

Clara moaned, and she might have been babbling something, but her cunt was clenching around the toy inside of her. The pressure was beginning to grow, deep inside of her gut, her clit sending pulses through her body like electric shocks. She clutched the other end of the desk, and she let the Doctor plow her like a field. _How much of the dirty talk is actually her dirty talk, and how much of it is her picking up on my own fantasies?_

“Good girl, good girl, such a good girl,” the Doctor panted, and she was moving the finger on Clara’s clit faster. “You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you? Come for your teacher, like a good little girl. Good girls do that, don’t they?”

“But D-D-Doctor,” Clara said, with the last of her acting ability, “where d’you want me to come _to_?” 

“You’re too young for this, aren’t you?” The Doctor did… something with her fingers, something that made Clara’s eyes roll back in her head, and then she didn’t really have a choice in it, did she? She came around the Doctor’s bio-engineered dildo, and the Doctor fucked her through it with deep, hard strokes. She was still riding the intense aftershocks like static shocks running through her nerves when the gently spreading warmth filled her, and the Doctor sagged back against her. 

“So,” the Doctor said into the back of Clara’s head, when she’d caught her breath, “no math next time?”

“ _You_ can be the impressionable young student,” Clara said, “and I’ll test you on something that makes _you_ anxious.” She sighed, as the Doctor’s cock twitched inside of her. 

“I could definitely work with that,” said the Doctor, “but…”

“But?” Clara shifted, and the dildo slipped out of her, wet and sticky against her thigh. 

“The time after _that_ , can you wear the pinafore again?” There was a fervent hope in the Doctor’s voice. “You just look so cute, playin’ at being so young.”

“I’ll even wear a nappy for you, if you want young,” Clara said, more to tease than because she meant it.

Until the wet cock against her inner thigh gave another, harder twitch. “Definitely,” the Doctor said. 

Clara pressed her forehead into the cool wood, still catching her breath. She was sweating down her back, her sides, from her armpits, and she was already getting sore. This would be something interesting to sort out, once she could figure out how her limbs were working.

She grinned, as the Doctor pressed a little kiss to the back of her neck.

She really couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!
> 
> Why yes, I did dress the Doctor up in 10's outfit from _School Reunion_ , ala "Physics!" et al.


End file.
